CaísteRxKxS
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Un trío entre Rada, Kanon y Saga. Lo que al principio parecía pelea segura acabará en que los tres estén juntos.


**Caíste…**

_Radamanthys, Kanon, Saga_

El bar lucía terriblemente pesado aquella noche. El ambiente se tornaba más oscuro a cada momento y no era para menos puesto que un rubio inglés llegó directo a los golpes sobre uno de los peliazules que con frecuencia iban al lugar.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Kanon?- gritaba el rubio con el rostro desencajado.- ¿Por qué con Saga, por qué con mi mejor amigo¡Tu hermano!-  
-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Radamanthys…- soltó el peliazul limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que corría por sus labios.  
-Pero…- dijo, acercándose amenazante a Saga.- Son unos enfermos…- vociferó con dolor a la par que soltaba un golpe seco en el rostro del gemelo más grande que ni siquiera se inmutó y solo se limitó a incorporarse y encarar al inglés.  
-Te voy a decir una cosa "amigo"…-soltó con cinismo.- Yo lo amo…- susurró lentamente como para que el rubio lo comprendiera.- Y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, ya bastante tiempo desperdició contigo…-  
-Bah, no me preocupa…-contestó cortante.- Él me amó y me queda eso…y tú…tú fuiste mío antes que nadie…- susurró y soltó una sonora carcajada, avanzando largos pasos hasta perderse en la multitud del lugar.

El gemelo menor lo miró confundido

-¿Cómo es que yo no sabía eso?- le reclamó arrojándole la cajetilla de cigarros que yacía en la mesa.  
-Él empezó todo y yo solo quería que tú te dieras cuenta en realidad de quién era él y…perdóname, jamás quise lastimarte…-  
-¿Cuándo?-  
-Un día antes de que te besara sobre la cama…-  
-Entonces, no fue mi imaginación…-  
-¿De que hablas?-  
-Los vi y a decir verdad fue como verme a mi mismo, no me duele…pero sentí celos al verte sobre él…-  
-¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan…así? Yo que tú me hubiese enojado y…-  
-No, por que ya no lo amaba a él, sino a ti…- susurró dolido mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Kanon? Apuesto a que te quitará gran parte de tus cosas y te acusará con la mayor parte de tus clientes no sé, podrías perder tu empleo y yo de verdad que no quería causar problemas…-  
-Eso me busco por hacerme amante de mi jefe ¿no?- contestó el menor dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.- Tienes que hacerme un favor, Saga…-  
-¿y de que tratará?-  
-Eso lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos al departamento de Rada, mientras ven y bésame…- sugirió y en fracción de segundos tenía atrapados los labios de su hermano en un ansioso beso.

…

-Entra…- pidió Kanon a su hermano con una sonrisa.- No está y es mejor para que empecemos el plan y…-guardó silencio.- Sólo prométeme que cooperarás Saga…-  
-Lo haré solo por qué me lo pides.- dijo confiado el mayor.  
Ambos entraron al lujoso departamento, de muy buen gusto, decorado al estilo más extravagante de aquel tiempo. Kanon a los pocos segundos ya se había arrojado sobre su hermano, empujándolo a un sillón y robándole necesitados besos de sus pálidos labios. Unos minutos más y la ropa del mayor había desaparecido por completo, su piel presentaba claras marcas de mordidas ya amoratadas, rojizas…El peliazul menor por su parte ya estaba muy ocupado mordisqueando las tetillas de Saga cuando, la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hermosos y furiosos ojos amarillos se dejaban ver, fijados en la escenita que montaba su ex y su hermano, mejor amigo.

-Vaya que descarados son ambos…-sonrió de una forma extraña mientras se daba la mano con Kanon.- Gracias ahora mis dos amores están juntos…- tomó la nuca de Kanon con urgencia, prendiendo sus labios en un candente beso. Saga estaba estupefacto; ¿Cómo que sus dos amores¿Y no se suponía que estaba peleado con Kanon? Poco a poco las cosas se esclarecían pues Radamanthys se lanzó sobre él, acariciarle con inmensa ternura el cabello.

-No sabes como esperaba este momento…- susurró contra la piel de su mejilla.- Tener a mis dos amados gemelos juntos…- reafirmó la última palabra.- Ahora si puedo ser feliz completamente… ¿te gustó mi plan con Kanon verdad? él también te adora, Saga…- mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja del gemelo mientras este se retorcía debajo, tratando de quitarse de encima al inglés que lujurioso lamía su cuello.

-Están locos los dos… ¡como te atreviste a jugar conmigo así, Kanon!- reclamó el mayor a su gemelo, que permanecía de pie, admirándolo.  
-No jugué contigo…solo quería tenerte para nosotros, que te amamos Saga… ¿no se nota el esfuerzo tan grande¿No te importa que me haya roto el labio?-  
-Fue tu problema…- susurró, cerrando los ojos fuertemente ante la mordida que dejo el rubio sobre su hombro.

El menor de los gemelos sonrió y como un gato, se deslizó por las piernas de su hermano, rozando suavemente con sus dedos su delicada entrepierna. Un ligero cosquilleo rodeó a Saga que involuntariamente abría más sus piernas ante las manos que peligrosamente acariciaban sus muslos.

Mientras Kanon se entretenía disfrutando de torturar a Saga, Radamanthys se ocupaba con fervor de mordisquear y ensalivar el pecho del pálido gemelo, que ya no oponía resistencia a nada desde minutos atrás. Esto de alguna u otra forma le empezaba a gustar, ser tratado así por dos hombre…Uno su hermano y el otro su mejor amigo ¿Qué más podía pedir? Abrió sus ojos lentamente al no sentir contacto de las pieles de los otros contra la suya, pues los dos se encontraban muy ocupados disfrutando de un beso que se había iniciado apenas.

En un arranque pasional, se incorporó y al quedar a la altura de los otros dos, comenzó a morder fuertemente el hombro del rubio que se quejaba aún besando a su hermano. Luego de soltar a Radamanthys se abalanzó sobre Kanon, besando con alevosía su cuello, aspirando el aroma a orquídeas que emanaba el menor. Este por su parte rompió el beso con Rada y tomó con firmeza la cintura de su hermano, provocándole un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo…- susurró el menor.- Yo te amo Saga, no puedo lastimarte…- afirmó, mientras lo abrazaba y soltaba una mano para irse directo a masajear el sexo húmedo se hermano. El inglés solo atinó a sonreír lentamente y acercarse por detrás a Saga y estimular su entrada con su lengua ávida recorriendo aquel pecado de dioses.

Saga se encontraba en medio de un inmenso placer y de dos candentes cuerpos. Sudaba frío, no sabía que hacer en una situación como en la que se encontraba. Solo atinaba a gemir ante las caricias sugerentes de su hermano que pronto se convertirían en un movimiento arriba-abajo, masturbándole con pasión. Y claro, ante esa dura lengua que amenazaba con cambiar de lugar, ahora lamía con insistencia el nacimiento de sus testículos.

Pronto acabaría, se dieron cuenta los otros dos por los gemidos incontrolables de Saga, esos que eran como invitaciones a que continuaran y lo tomaran sin piedad. Pero se detuvieron, al sentir Kanon el caliente chorro de semen contra su abdomen y contra su mano. Radamanthys sonrió divertido y tomando la mano rociada, lamió su contenido con prisa, mientras el bulto en su pantalón aumentaba de tamaño considerablemente.

-Hey chicos…- dijo apenas Saga.- ¿Qué tal si esperamos un momento?- pidió clemencia pues ambos ya estaban trabajando en deshacerse de sus ropas.-Es que…bueno yo…siento que no sé nada de esto de hacerlo con ustedes dos, digo…al mismo tiempo…-  
-No te preocupes Saga…- el rubio pasó su lengua sensualmente por sus labios.- ¿Qué te podría pasar? Además, ya queríamos esto…no nos vas a detener ahora que te tenemos a nuestra merced…-  
-¿Y como estás tan seguro…¡AH!- jadeó y mordió después sus labios ante el dedo invasor que entraba en su ser.  
-Por esto hermanito…- susurró Kanon dejando ver su bien formada musculatura y su bien dotado miembro.- Por que gimes y ya te has venido, solo por eso sabemos que estás a nuestra merced…-

Saga ya no contestó. Solo suspiraba y apretaba sus ojos ante los otros dedos que lo comenzaban a invadir, dedos dueños del rubio inglés, que ya estaba perfectamente desnudo y más listo para tomarlo. Así lo habían acordado Kanon y él.

Cambió sus dedos por su prominente miembro en un solo acto, penetrándolo con rudeza como la primera vez que se acostó con él. Saga gimió, estaba en cuatro, trató de aferrarse a lo más cerca que tuviese pero no había nada más que las rodillas de su hermano…se aferró a ellas, gimiendo sin control y entonces sintió un leve roce de piel contra sus labios; Abrió sus ojos y allí estaba Kanon, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios invitándole a devorar sus miembro.

Lo engulló mientras las embestidas por detrás comenzaban a ser más rudas.

-¡AH! Carajo¡que delicioso comes!- gimió Kanon, poniendo sus manos en la cabellera larga de su hermano.  
-Si, la come delicioso…-gimió Radamanthys desde atrás usando su característico doble sentido, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Saga, penetrándolo con más detenimiento.

El peliazul de verdad que no se hallaba en una situación como esa, mucho menos siendo penetrado por sus hoyos con más profundidad. Kanon mecía sus caderas, empujando hacia dentro su miembro, Saga sin querer enterró sus dientes y el menor reaccionó, tirando de los cabellos del mayor.

-Con cuidado Saga, es sensible…- tiró con más fuerza sus cabellos, Saga apretaba más y más por detrás cosa que satisfacía a Radamanthys millones, pero lo provocaba y dolía por lo que propinándole tremenda nalgada, lo embistió seguidamente unos minutos más, hasta que su cuerpo no aguanto más y se derramó en Saga, soltando un grave y gutural gemido, inundando la estancia.

Saga aún succionaba el miembro de su hermano cuando Radamanthys lo llenó de él y lo incitó a mover más rápidamente su lengua para que, igualmente su hermano se viniera de una buena vez. Y lo logró pues echando la cabeza para atrás, el pequeño Kanon se venía en la boca del mayor, aferrando entre sus puños el sedoso cabello de Saga.

Pero este aún no lograba el orgasmo y ya habiendo salido los dos de él, se incorporó adolorido y con pesadez, tomando su propio miembro entre sus manos y masturbándose unos segundos, para derramarse allí mismo. Kanon y Radamanthys admiraban la escena, perplejos ¡Quien lo hubiera pensado del siempre recto y benévolo Saga!

Rieron mientras Saga se acomodaba entre ellos y a cada uno le propinaba un beso delicado sobre los labios.

-Como si ustedes nunca lo hubiesen hecho…- murmuró Saga apenado.  
-Para eso tenía a Kanon…-dijo Radamanthys.  
-Para eso tenía a Radamanthys…- contestó Kanon, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Bueno…- meditó Saga.- Para eso los tengo a los dos, ahora…- sonrió y se acomodó en el regazo del inglés y Kanon hacía lo mismo pero sobre su hermano.

FIN

* * *

A**_já, es NC-17, M o cualquier rating. Además de que es un trío XDDD - los adoro!_**


End file.
